A climatic ending
this is the Last episode to Doctor Who: Break it Story Clara follows the doctor into the TARDIS asking so many questions such as “What exactly do those twins appear without being in human bodies? Are they gas like individuals who need human vessels?” and “How are we going to get the Rawferestinal parents with a card?” The Doctor stops at a card-sliding hole at the left hand side of the TARDIS console he puts it into this slide. Sparks erupt from different parts of the TARDIS. “This card,” The Doctor taps on the inserted material. “Can lead us to the Great Intelligence's location. This enemy of mine is more determined than any I have ever made and I don’t know why.” The Doctor presses down a switch that cools down the room. “Clara, imagine a griffin and a frog combined into one species.” The Doctor finally tells Clara. Clara is left stunned. DOOOOOOOO WEEooooo The scene transitions into a dark,moist room where two huge figures placed side by side. These figures can seen by dimlight from the moon that’s able to come in because of a square hole with three bars. Upon further inspections the figures are 10 feet talls. their heads are frogs, their bodies are that of a griffin, and legs of a frog. Their tails are similar to a duster used by maids to clean dirty antiques. Their mouths are seen to be partially resembling a beak. Tilse are seen covered in moss which does climb up to the chains restraining these unusual aliens from moving. For now, we may call the man who’s determined to kill the Doctor as the Great Intelligence. The Great intelligence is followed by four of his men into the room. Candles flicker on at the side walls by their entrance into this dark and unkept room.The Great Intelligence stops at the jail-bars that have a door lock. This doorlock is miracable built exactly similar to the Pandorica that has bronzed words ‘BadWolf corporations’ at the top. “Your part in this operation will be very crucial for your twins.” The Great Intelligence snap his fingers. A jolt electrically surges through the rawferestinals bringing them down into pain. No one can tell why some people out there torture their prisoners, however, it’s mostly a logical option to do when one is a villain. As Villa Pancho was considered to be a folk hero for killing a man with bad intentions to his sister.He’s mostly defined as an the mexican version of Robin Hood for giving back money to the poor. Villa’s name is also an easier way to spell the word ‘Villain’ by adding ‘In’ to ‘Villa’. “The Doctor will find you.” Helinolake, The twin’s father, manages to speak in his native language. The Great Intelligence laughs. “He won’t find out.” The great intelligence find his statement entirely ridiculous. “I’ve made sure.” A strange odd noise makes itself known in the room. “How can you be so sure?” The Doctor taunts The Great Intelligence in a simple question. The Great Intelligence is generally shocked hearing The Doctor. “Impossible!” The Great intelligence exclaims, looking around to find the voice’s source. “I hired th--” The lights went out. The hole that had shed light into the room has been blocked. Only water drops made this scene a little more intimidating and frightening. The great intelligence did not expect the Doctor to do this trick on him. Not at all. In a way he just underestimated the Doctor. “Time is on my side.” The Doctor’s voice sounds closer and clearer by the minute. Chains hit the floor. C-C-C--CCLAarsh The Great Intelligence stumbles back after being hit at the face by one of his own. “That is for River!” Then another accidental punch. “And the ponds!” The Great intelligence stumbles back, collapsing to the corner of the room. He is partially bruised at his eyes and his knuckles are seen to have been hurt as well.The Physical injuries were not so effective then it could have been on him. I hired the twins to take down the Doctor. My plans are ruined! From a cats eye in view all the Great Intelligences men are rounded up in a circle tied. A door screeches open. “Show yourselves!” The Great Intelligence demands. “You cowards!” A bright portal opens in where the cage had once stood. However it is enough light that it shows two human figures beside the two rawferestinals and a big telephone box. The Doctor does not have any illness on display nor anything is wrong with him at the moment. The twins are not in sight. “What is this trick?” The Great Intelligence sneers. The Doctor comes beside the portal tapping his Sonic screwdriver on his hand. “I suggest you look down to your hands.” The Doctor aims the sonic screwdriver at the portal. The sonic screwdriver beeps signalling the portal is completely safe for transportation. He lowers down his sonic screwdriver. “Ah, the ‘portal’ setting actually works for once.” The Great intelligence looks down to see his chained hands. “What is this forgery!” The Great Intelligent cries out,. shaking his chained hands. The chains bind more into his empty skin through some unknown-time related means. Redness glows from the middle of these chains then sent a command for the hands to freeze. The great intelligence is frustrated. The Doctor turns away from the portal, “The time lords can do whatever they want to you,” The Great intelligence is horrified. Even when Clara was guiding the two adults into the TARDIS, she too couldn’t believe he even said that. The Doctor had even told her about the time lock made to prevent the Time War from getting out of hand,the time war would have costed several planets including Earth if it had been left to escalate further from the timelords desperate moves to escape. This did not make sense coming from The Doctor. “That is impossible,” The Great Intelligence acknowledges. “You made a time lock.” The Doctor smiles. “I like impossible things.” The Doctor remarks, while Clara gets Eleanhor the mother of the twins into the TARDIS. It did not make sense at all to the Great Intelligence. “You have been mistaken.” The Doctor goes to the side of the TARDIS with a laugh. “There’s never been a timelock.” The Doctor puts his Sonic Screwdriver into his pocket. “That device was only a decoy to prevent the war from getting way beyond...” The Doctor rans on about the complications in the Time War’s various endings. “Time has it’s moments.” The Great Intelligence could not believe the Doctor. “You cheating manipulative timelord!” The Great Intelligence's men are sucked into the portal that has become stronger and getting powerful winds. One by one the others who had been coming to his aide were also sucked into the portal as well. The Great Intelligence is no match to a determined time portal picking up as well. “I’ll be back!” The Great intelligence shrieks as he disappears in the portal. The light disappears in a dim flash. “Doctor, did you just bluff?” Clara asks, from the doorway of the TARDIS. She turns towards the inside of the TARDIS. “Don’t sit on the console, its not a sitting post.” The lights in the room are back on. “Not at all.” The Doctor walks back to the TARDIS rubbing his hands together. “We got a family reunion to do...then the blowfish!” The Doctor always lies. DDDeeeeoooo deeeeoooo Sam and Caleb had ditched the dead human bodies at the Burgendy house. They are not on Earth but now at their homeplanet. They are in their rawferestinals natural child forms. Which are very different than the adult one; Their tails are what tadpoles have just with feathers, their heads are rubbery not fully prepared for combat, and small wings that really needed to be given time to grow so they can fly. Rawfesterian has big mountains and foggy forests that have their ponds hidden from predator view. There’s paths that are clear of any fog. One half of the sky above is orange and the other half is a natural blue drifting clouds. The girls are waiting right beside a foggy pond incase the Doctor shows up. In Rawferestinal’s younger years they are to be near moist areas that had cool temperatures. “Has a big blue box appeared yet?” Sam softly asks her twin. “Not yet.” Caleb answers. “The packs probably been sick waiting for us, it’s been...10 years, give it or take.” Rawferestinal’s have a longer lifecycle that’s probably a little difficult to explain. When it’s been 500 years thats when they are considered nine year olds. At 730 they are considered to be ten years old in their own culture. Their lifecycles are decent because the organics that live on this planet are common to hunt and plants are otherwise not a threat to them. Sam’s furry head nods. “Too long.” Sam softly remarks. Deeeeoooo weeeoo “I see it!” Caleb jumps in joy. “The ship!” The twin Rawfesterinal’s are stirring in joy as the TARDIS materializes a few feet away from them. The TARDIS finishes it’s materializing. The Doctor and Clara pushes the doors open at once so the parents wouldn’t break them. The Twin’s parents flock out crying “Sanitelab, Sanitelab!” grabbing both the twins into a big family hug. The Twins are heard crying in joy out of the reunion. Clara goes back into the TARDIS, “Doctor, take me back home,” feeling exhausted and tired from the day without any explanation. Usually a short adventure didn’t take all that energy traveling with The Doctor. This is only an effect from time being fixed in two days in reality.”It feels like I have been up for two days.” The Doctor snaps a photograph of the reunited family. A reminder about this occassion where no-one died. A day that he usually didn’t come across. He had one of those days in his ninth regeneration where he first met a man who’s life is fixed in time and the child who wanted his ‘mummy’. He goes back into the TARDIS closing the doors behind him. “Technically it has been two days,” The Doctor sets some coordinates back to Clara’s time. He puts some fishfood into the Blowfish’s bowl. The blowfish immediately floated up gobbling down the food acting as if it hadn’t been fed in hours. “Blowfish, don’t go so fast. you’ll end up killing yourself.” If a blowfish could actually talk then viewers could see dagger spades aim at the Doctor’s direction from those staring black rounded eyes of the Blowfish. “Doctor, am I imaginary things or did somebody leave a fluffy white coat?” Clara is staring at the seat, rubbing her eyes to make sure this didn’t come out from her tired state. Traveling with the Doctor probably has gotten to me. Clara looks back to some moving mechanical engineering object.“I must really be tired.” The Doctor spins the chair that zaps this coat into the dressing room. “Of course you are,” The Doctor has the TARDIS arrive to Clara’s house. “At least the TARDIS landed at the right time and place.” The Doctor comes to a stop leaning his hand on the side of the console. “It’s been a long day. Go enjoy the rest of your weekend.” Clara opens a door. “See you next wednesday,” Clara said,then left the TARDIS. The Doctor looks to the blowfish. “And now to you,” The Doctor pokes on the bowl. “Little fish highness.” This is only the end of this adventure.